Three Stages of Love
by Duzell-Reincarnated
Summary: For Korroh Week. Chapter One: Iroh and Korra would like the royal blessing on their marriage. Ch. Two: Marriage. Chapter Three: A baby
1. Love

**A.N-Yes, yes. I should not be straying from my other on-going ficus. But, well, this is Korroh week! I just had to write something! I'm sorry, SIMBTF and Tunnels fans. I'm be back to thm soon, I promise!**

**Oh, and I know the unofficialofficial fandom/Tumblr name for Zuko's daughter is Honora, but I like Ursa better. And this is three years after the finale.**

* * *

When they announced their engagement, his grandfather nearly spat out his tea, and his mother burst out laughing. He was quite annoyed with their behavior; just _what_ was so funny about him getting married? Of course, only his mother was laughing, which, as he had already stated, was irritating, but his grandfather's reaction was worse. He looked incredulous and-and, well absolutely horrified at the idea.

"But-but - when did _this_ happen? Were you two ever even _dating_? I don't believe this!" the retired Fire Lord sputtered. The current Fire Lord, Her Highness the Lady Ursa, was still chuckling.

"Yes, of course we have," Korra soothed. Iroh was so very glad she didn't blow up at his grandfather - no chance of getting his blessing _then_ - and hoped Grandfather would understand. Korra continued,

"In fact, we've been seeing each other for about two years now." After everything was done. The Equalist War, her short-lived (romantic) relationship with Mako, though they were still best friends; (he and Asami were _still_ trying to figure out what they wanted.) While Iroh of course had nothing against Mako, he had been pleased when their relationship fell apart, because it had given him a shot with the feisty and beautiful Avatar.

Back to the matter at hand. Zuko did not look pleased with that timeline apparently (since Korra was now only nineteen and he twenty-eight), and even Ursa was frowning a bit. Iroh shifted, a bit uncomfortable with the glares he was receiving, but Korra's warm and steady hand in his kept him calm. He was doing this not just for him,but also for her. For them, and their future.

"You're only nineteen," Zuko said to Korra. The Avatar nodded. She had already heard the same speech from Tenzin and her parents; she could handle this as well. Zuko turned back to his grandson.

"You started dating - before she was eighteen. Iroh, you are nine years older than her!"

"Tenzin is _sixteen_ years older than his wife Pema," Iroh pointed out. Of course, Pema had been twenty when Tenzin had met her, but that was beside the point.

His grandfather glowered at him. "I am well aware," he said in a clipped tone, "of the circumstances of Tenzin and Pema's relationship. But they are not the ones we're talking about, now are they?" Iroh had always known his grandfather to be a good politician (though his mother claimed he hadn't always been so), but the Prince-General was rather annoyed that his grandfather was using it during a discussion about his engagement.

"That's true," Iroh admitted. "We aren't talking about Pema and Tenzin. We are asking for your blessing, Grandfather, Mother, on _our_ wedding, but if you really dont't want to give it - well, I hear the South Pole is lovely this time of year for weddings." He could feel Korra smirk beside him, and knew she was pleased with and amused by his cool response.

His grandfather studied him, with the same golden eyes he had inherited. Iroh had always thought (still did) that his grandfather was a very handsome man. Iroh even liked his infamous scar. It made him seem more raw, more human - this imperfection that marred his skin could be overlooked by those who liked him -and it could be embraced by those who loved him.

Eventually Zuko sighed and looked at his daughter. "What about you, Ursa?" he asked. "Tell me what you think." Ursa blinked at her father, then idly drummed her fingres on the edge of the table as she debated with herself.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," she said at last, shrugging indifferently. "They are both adults now, and have had time to consider the consequences of their actions. And they love each other." A smile played at the edge of his mother's mouth as she glanced at them before turning back to Zuko. "I give them my blessing. Whether you do the same or not, Father, is yours to decide. Either way, I will gladly welcome the Avatar into my family."

Iroh and Korra smiled at one another as they profusely thanked the Fire Lord. They then turned to Zuko, who had an odd look on his face. "Welcome," he murmured to himself. "Into the family, indeed." He then looked up at his grandson and future granddaughter-in-law (how odd to think that way about Aang!) -for surely they would get married with or without his blessing, especially when Ursa had given hers - and nodded slowly. He gave a low chuckle.

"Alright," he said. "I give my blessing; get married as you wish." Iroh smiled, so, so very happy, and Korra grinned and did a fist-pump.

"Thanks, Zuko!" she exclaimed. "Er, I mean, Your Highness. Oh whatever! Iroh, we're getting married!" She grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a passionate, celebratory kiss. He put his hands on her back and brought her closer to him, only to break away when his mother cleared her throat.

As they walked away, chattering about things they were going to need, Iroh heard his grandfather chuckle once more before he called out to them,

"I do hope you realize, though, Iroh, that you're actually marrying your great-great-great-grandfather!"


	2. Marriage

The day was perfect.

Of course, the weather was brilliant, but it could have been raining lion-turtles and fireferrets and he wouldn't have cared. What made this day so perfect? Well, it was the wedding day of Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation, General of the United Forces, and Avatar Korra (she needs no other title then that). Every guest had corresponded, and while Republic City citizens and visitors could watch, they could not enter City Hall, nor would they be allowed at the reception.

The guests they did want included Iroh's mother and grandfather, Korra's parents, Master Katara, Tenzin, Pema, the kids and the Air Acolytes, Bumi, Kya, Lin Beifong, Asami (the Maid of Honor), Mako, (by the way, those two were officially in a relationship again), Bolin and a firebending pro-bender girl named Aza he'd been seeing a few months, and a handful of friends from the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe.

But, while he loved and valued his friends and family, they meant little on that day. That day he only had eyes for Korra. Walking down the aisle in a blue satin-and-lace wrap-around dress with a fur-lined bottom (as per SWT tradition), she literally took his breath away, and for a moment he worried he wouldn't be able to speak when it was time. Her hair was a crown of curls with red ribbons worked in, as was done in the Fire Nation. Iroh could hear gasps and whispers amongst the crowd, and he felt extremely proud to call this beautiful woman his bride.

The ceremony was simple and short, done in the way of the Air Nomads. Iroh and Korra had tried to work all four cultures into their wedding. For two reasons: one, Korra was the Avatar and represented all four, and two, they were in Republic City, the melting pot of the nations. The theme would be complete with all Earth Kingdom-cuisine at the reception.

When they emerged from City Hall, they were greeted by cheering crowds, ecstatic that their General and their Avatar were married, their restorers of peace, the vanquishers of war. Korra waved and greeted them all, especially the children, but he just couldn't stop staring at her. She was his world.

Then, at their reception as they slow danced, she looked at him and smiled.

"So," she said. "Does this make me a princess now?" He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You have always been a princess to me, Korra," he said.

"I know," she replied. She kissed him then, adding to his delirium of joy. She pulled back and laid her head on his chest. Her next words came out on a contented sigh, "I love you, Prince Iroh."

"And I love you, Princess Korra."


	3. Baby

Korra had seen babies being born before. In the isolated (and, as some would say, _unsophisticated_) Southern Water Tribe, it wasn't unusual for non-familial adults, and even children, to assist with or witness a birth, be that of a sea lion, a polar bear-dog, or a human. Korra had seen and heard the pain of the mothers as they stuggled to bring their children into the world; she also knew about the joy that came afterwards. Master Katarra had talked about, sometimes, the birth of her own children, though more often it was about helping her grandmother deliver babies.

Never before, however, had Korra actually _felt _the pangs of labor herself, and it _hurt._ And Korra did not take the pain well. She shrieked and yelled at Iroh for getting her in this mess while attempting to break his head, telling him there'd had better be twins in her womb if their kid wanted a sibling, because she wasn't going to go through this a _second_ time. Iroh just nodded and assured her it would be fine.

Finally, _finally, _their child slid out of her, and its cries Replaced Korra's. The Avatar listened in shock and awe as her newborn wailed its little lungs out. The nurses bustled about, cleaning it and making sure it could breathe — though, really, who could doubt it, with the kid making that much noise? Korra leaned forward and stretched her arms out.

"Give him to me," she ordered. "Or is it a her? What is it? Tell me!" After nine hours of intense pain and effort, the new mother was in no modd to be polite.

The nurse seemed to expect this, and just smiled at them. Taking a blue bundle from another nurse, she said proudly,

"Congradulations, Avatar, General; you have a healthy baby boy." Korra's spirit lifted even more. A boy. Her baby boy. She turned excitedly to her husband, whose eyes reflected her joy.

"Did you hear that, Iroh?" she said eagerly. "We have a son!"

"I heard," Iroh said softly. "We are so blessed. You did wonderful, Korra."

"I want him," Korra said, turning back to the nurse. The nurse smiled and handed the bundle over. Korra handled him with care, marveling over how small he was. He couldn't have been smaller than this, at some point, inside her, could he? He couldn't have grown during those nine long months.

"Oh, he's perfect," Korra murmured. "Look, he has your eyes, Iroh. And your nose-"

"And your cheekbones," Iroh observed. "And your hair." He touched the top of his son's head, where a small tuft of hair grew.

"He's going to be so handsome when he grows up," Korra predicted proudly. Iroh nodded in agreement.

"But right now he's beautiful. As are you." He smiled as he wife blew a piece of hair out of her face and gave him a look.

"I am not," she protested weakly. Iroh chuckled and replied,

"But of course you are. What could be more beautiful than a mother and her newborn child, and the joy and love between them?" Korra ponderd on his (mostly rhetorical) question. When she found an answer she liked, she grinned at her husband.

"A father and his newborn child." And here she gently handed him their son. Iroh instinctively made a cradle out of his arms, having had practice holding Jet, Mako and Asami's one-year-old son, and June, their nine-month-old daughter. He looked down at his son and loved him immediately. This was the incarnation of the love Korra and he shared, a living piece of both of them.

"What should his name be?" Iroh asked, not taking his eyes off the child. Korra bit her lip considering.

"I thought of naming him after my father," she said. "But he said he would only want that when he's dead. So, no go there. Then, I considered Tenzin, because he also is sort of like a father to me. But I think I have the perfect name for him..." Iroh looked at her expectantly. "Aang."

Iroh smiled. "Perfect," he agreed.

And so was Lord Aang of the Fire Nation, grandson of Fire Lord Ursa, son of Prince-General Iroh and Avatar Korra, and great-great-great-great-grandson of Avatar Roku.

* * *

**A.N-So there it is guys. I want to thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really warms my heart. I'm thinking of maybe keeping these characters for a future story, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this. And in case someone didn't get the title/theme, I based it off the old saying:**

**First comes love,**

**then comes marriage,**

**then comes a baby in a baby carriage.**


End file.
